A black tie costs $$6$, and a popular red pair of jeans costs $2$ times as much. How much does the red pair of jeans cost?
Solution: The cost of the red pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the black tie, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $6$ $2 \times $6 = $12$ The red pair of jeans costs $$12$.